


Fantasy is better than reality or is it?

by coffeewithkaneki (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, free eternal summer, harumakotokyo, makoharu - Freeform, makoto and haru never met, rin stayed in haru's life, rinharu friendship, towards the end tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coffeewithkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru were always in each other's dreams and after a reunion at the starting block they both become infactuated with each other. However after Haru decides to live with Makoto he isn't exactly the same person that was in Haru's dreams. Is Makoto's love the same as Haru's? Or is he just looking for fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn ya it's all innocent and lovey-dovey to begin with but then it progresses into something not exactly all loved up. I also rated it mature for later chapters you will see if you read it all

'I'll show you a sight you've never seen before'

  
Rin's words echoed in Haru's head as he swam further and further to the finishing line into his own personal eutopia. He was nearly there, only 100 metres left but then just like in his other nightmares something was holding him back. Pushing him further and further away from the line Haru tried his hardest to get his hands to thrust forward but it was no use. It was as if somebody had grabbed his foot and was dragging him back no matter how loud he shouted, now matter how hard he struggled nobody could hear him. No one. Not even Nagisa Rin or Rei...he was all alone. His arms gave up and his feet nearly touched the surface that was until he saw a face that same face that appeared to him over and over again, that same face with the sharp green irises that met his water colored blue irises and that humble smile.

  
'Go on Haru your nearly there here let me help you.'

  
He extended his hand and Haru gave his hand reluctantly as if he was the moon and the face was the sun, he dragged Haru along all the way to the finishing line and there he was with Nagisa Rei and Rin all cheering him as he had just beaten his record time but Haru was anything but cheerful he searched for the face that had help him through that final haul to the end but he was nowhere to be seen. Haru's name echoed and echoed as they were all cheering him and hugging him but all he could think about was that face where was it? Haru... Haru... Haru...

  
Haru woke up panting for air as if he really had finished that race but he was still lying in his bed, sweating. This was the fifth time this week he had that same dream and he still wasn't entirely sure who that face was that haunted him every time. Those green eyes, that genuine smile who could it be? He sighed it was 5am so he decided to get out of bed and soak in the bath tub hoping that one day he would find the face that helped him through his struggle to the end.

'Haru what's wrong?'

He was walking along with his best friend Rin. He had known him since they were kids and although they were both equally as good at swimming and he kept him company throughout his childhood, he didn't exactly know Haru at all and what he was thinking. But for some reason Rin was on point with how he was feeling today.

  
'Nothing really'

  
Rin stopped in his tracks and so did Haru who turned to look at him to see his expression was full of anger, typical Rin.

  
'Come on Haru! You've been like this for days why won't you tell me what's wrong? Is it because you haven't decided what you want to do in the future? Haru gave him a bored look that was the last thing on his mind.

  
'Like I said it's nothing Rin let's go!'

 

Haru started to walked ahead, already sick of the conversation.

  
'Well okay but I hope you haven't forgotten that we are going to Australia tomorrow to race with some of the top swimmers in the world so you better be in top form'

  
Haru sighed he had completely forgotten about the trip and that was the last thing he wanted to do, go to a place he's never been/ was never interested in.

'Although I have to say there are some people there who are like you they just swim ‘free’ and don't wish to go professional so I hope you don't get any ideas.'

'Shut up Rin let's just go'

  
They both walked in silence towards Haru's house when they reached his house, Haru didn't bother to invite him in. He started to pack all his things that he needed and decided he was not going to sleep that night knowing that if he did he would be afraid that his dream was just an illusion and that the face he saw in his sleep wasn't real.

  
'What is the purpose of your visit?'

  
Haru looked at the man with a tired and frustrated expression first of all he did not understand a thing he was saying and he was afraid to say something thinking in case it would be wrong and secondly he was tired and honestly just wanted to have a soak in his bathtub. However thankfully Rin knew what he was saying.

  
'Sightseeing'

  
The flight from Japan to Australia was a long one and they were both exhausted from the flight and considering the lack of sleep Haru was very cranky.

  
'Yo Haru shall we check out the pool now or tomorrow?'

  
Haru's face lit up at the word pool and Rin knew what the answer was. Haru had never seen something as exquisite as the pool that he was currently standing in front of: he could hear the faint sound of the whistle, the smell of chlorine and the splashes of the swimmers going up and down the lanes. Haru knew this was his chance to finally getting a proper swim after days of being cooped indoors because of the dreadful rain he decided to strip and jump in that was until Rin had grabbed his arm. 'Haru! This isn't a place where you can just strip off and swim there are a team training there can't you see?'  
Haru observed to see that there were indeed a team training and he was wondering where they were from, they all looked strong and serious except for one who looked very carefree compared to the others. Haru couldn't help but stare, he was just like him with not a care in the world at how he swam and who he swam for Haru smiled his rare smile that was until their eyes, when green met blue and that was when he knew that face and it was as if he had recognized him too as he came out of the pool to come closer and closer to him. But Haru realised he looked all wrong he wasn't the man he had met. The face in his dreams did not have piercings all the way down his ears and one in his nose, he did not have his left arm covered in a variety of colourful tattoos but when he looked into his eyes again he knew he just knew that that was the face that had kept him from sinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So Haru why do you swim?’ Makoto asked with a lot of interest  
> ‘Because of you’  
> ‘EH?!’ Both Makoto and Rin exclaimed  
> ‘W-what do you mean because of me?’  
> ‘Like I said because of you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my second chapter I kind of rushed it because I already have ideas on how it's going to end but I'm gonna Rin the bad guy because I'm not really a fan of him so whyyyy not?

There he stood only 100 metres away that face, that... human. It was all too surreal for Haru their eyes still boring into each other’s souls it was as if he knew; he knew everything Haru was going through everything that he had been through... everything. He was the first to break eye contact and rubbed his neck with the palm of his hand.

‘H-have we met before?’

  
Haru’s blue eyes widened with shock so he didn’t know him. He didn’t feel the same connection; all of that hope was for nothing? Haru looked away, annoyed.

  
‘No we haven’t.’

  
‘S-s-sorry it’s just that I feel we have met before I’ve seen your face somewhere but I don’t know where. I’m sorry if I offended you in anyway.’

  
Haru looked at him he was genuinely sorry and that humble smile that had saved him was glistening with sympathy and Haru couldn’t help but relax and sigh so he could read me after all.

  
‘I’m Makoto by the way. Makoto Tachibana. Ah I know it’s a girly name but I guess my parents couldn’t help it, they did want a girl after all’

  
Haru was taken aback his name was Makoto? He didn’t look like a Makoto but he liked the way it rolled off his tongue as he silently whispered his name to himself, he also had a girly name just like him. Well at least they had something in common.

 

‘W-what’s your name?’

  
Did he always stutter like that? It really started to annoy him so he turned his head to the side.

  
‘Ah I’m sorry I don’t normally stutter I’m just a little nervous’

  
This was bizarre for Haru. First of all he could read his mind like an open book; he could tell everything he was thinking and even answering his questions aloud and second of all he was nervous. This guy who looked like the type of person you would stay away from/be scared of because of the tattoos and piercing was nervous of a short raven haired boy like Haru. In any situation it should really be the one way round but for some reason Haru liked having the upper hand.

  
‘Haruka. Haruka Nanase’

  
Makoto laughed ‘you also have a girly name too, at least that’s one thing we have in common.’

  
They both looked at each other more. Haru tried to find out more about Makoto and he got everything he needed. He knew the smile was real and wasn’t fake like most people he knew, his green irises looked genuine and kind hearted he honestly seemed like a nice person. Well the ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’ makes a lot sense to him now.

  
‘I-I was wondering if you weren’t too busy if you...’

  
‘HARU!!!!’

  
Haru turned around to see Rin call his name, damn you Rin so much for good timing! Rin jogged his way to Haru and stood beside him smiling his annoying shark teeth smile.

  
‘Oh Haru, I’ve seen you met Makoto’

  
‘You know each other?’

 

‘Yes every time I come to Australia in the summer Makoto comes with me.’

  
Gobsmacked, Haru wanted to kill Rin there and then, how did he not fail to mention the fact that he went with a FRIEND to Australia and especially as it was Makoto. Every summer Rin would go to Australia to train for the Olympics and to improve on his timings. He would always invite Haru because he thought it would be ‘fun’ but he would always decline either way saying he was visiting his parents or he just did not want to. Every time Rin came back, all he would say was ‘Trust me Haru I’m gonna be faster than you this time’ but it was the same story every time. They would race, he would lose and then cry saying his training was a waste of time and he hated Haru. But then they would make up and he would go back to Australia the following year motivated as ever. Haru was irritated at the fact he turned down his offer every time, that meant he could have spent his whole summer with Makoto. Makoto relaxed when Rin came and became his normal self which was odd enough for Haru, why was he always nervous around him? They started talking to each other and Haru could hear various interesting bits of the conversation.

  
‘I see you have a few more tattoos than last year’

  
‘Oh yeah I have my whole arm covered now’

  
‘Wow you will never change will you? Do you still do drugs?’

  
Haru’s eyes averted to Makoto to see that he was looking back at him; he looked away and pretended he wasn’t listening.

  
‘O-only sometimes just to keep calm’

  
‘Jesus Makoto drugs aren’t good for you; if you did go pro you would get disqualified for life.’

  
Makoto sighed it was obvious Rin gave him the pro talk often too.

  
‘Look Rin, I don’t really want to go pro I only swim to keep calm and for myself and friends what’s the point in me going pro when I first started doing swimming as a hobby, I mean it still is! Don’t get me wrong even though I have found other... alternatives swimming is always going to be my number one pastime and nothing else if it became something where I had to win my whole perspective of swimming would change and I don’t want that... do you understand what I’m saying?’

  
Haru looked up to him in awe, he was in the exact same position as him. His reasons for swimming were the same as his and he only swam for himself and friends. He smiled at Makoto because he was so happy that he found somebody who was in the same position as him it was very rare to find someone who just swam as a hobby nowadays. Makoto smiled back that smile, that smile that pushed him till the end of the finishing line and Haru’s heart was caught in his mouth. Rin, however looked suspicious of them both why were they looking at each other like that? Also why was Makoto so nervous? Rin did not like this. He wanted Haru to go pro and he will do anything he can to steer Haru away from Makoto knowing that if he went with him he would be sure of the fact that he would want to keep swimming for him and his friends and not go pro. Haru was the only thing keeping him from getting a gold medal, he was the only thing that could take him places and he would do anything in his position to make sure he went pro even if it meant a little lying.

  
‘Yes of course I know what you mean.’ But he didn’t, he didn’t entirely like Makoto for wasting his talent.

  
‘So Haru why do you swim?’

  
‘Because of you’

  
‘EH?!’ Both Makoto and Rin exclaimed

  
‘W-what do you mean because of me?’

  
‘Like I said because of you’

  
Makoto blushed and looked away but Haru stood his ground he was always blunt and said things how they were, but Rin was embarrassed for both him and Makoto.

  
‘I’m sorry Makoto we’ve just come from Japan so he’s tired and OBVIOUSLY a little crazy so if you would excuse us?’  
‘Oh yes of course I’m sorry anyway it was nice meeting you both hopefully we’ll see each other again?’ He looked directly into Haru’s eyes and before he could say anything Rin decided to answer for him.

  
‘Of course we will see you.’

  
Haru was annoyed with Rin how could he interrupt him like that? But then again he always was rude so it wasn’t much a surprise. They walked along the harbour bridge and into the hotel before they went into the room Rin stood in front of haru he knew where this was going to go and he wasn’t in the mood to tell Rin. Not now, not ever.

  
‘What was all of that about?’

  
‘Nothing Rin like you said I’m tired and a little crazy so can you please let me in?’

  
‘No not until you tell me why you were being all googly eye with Makoto’

  
‘Like I said it’s nothing’

  
Haru walked past Rin into the room and jumped straight in bed, Rin stood by the door he obviously wasn’t finished.

  
‘Well fine don’t tell me but just so you know Makoto isn’t all he seems he may seem nice and kind but he’s anything but that he gets into fights with people, he harasses girls he’s slept with over 100 of them and he’s a junkie. He claims he isn’t but he is. Everyday it’s a new drug, he’s a bad influence on you if you think anyone like him can be nice well your wrong that’s just his face he wants everybody to think he’s nice but he can ruin you in seconds. He’s not worth getting involved with so to be honest you’re better off just not talking to him.’

  
All of the air in Haru’s lungs had escaped and he could not breathe. Not at what Rin said about him being a bad influence but the fact that he could ruin you in seconds, because he knew that he had already fallen for him a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto shook his head.
> 
> ‘I promise one day we will find each other and we will be together forever okay?’
> 
> ‘You promise?’
> 
> ‘I promise’ and Haru put his hand on his heart to confirm it, just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter had death in it so I'm warning you now before you start to read it! Also this is more of a kisumi and makoto chapter and it has more to do with Makoto's background so hope you enjoy it! LMFAO i don't know anything about drugs so sorry for that random term. ALSO I edited the layout of all the chapters and i think it looks a million times better don't you think? Okay i'm just talking to myself anyway enjoyyy

Haru stood right there in front of Makoto. There he was. After all that time searching for him, he had finally found him. Makoto’s face was overwhelmed by happiness and he started to run towards Haru.

  
‘Haru!’

  
Makoto ran faster but Haru was getting away even faster than him.

  
‘Haru, wait!’

  
But Haru didn’t stop running he ran faster and faster until someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a big embrace and Haru returned it. Makoto, out of breath and confused, wondered who that was. Frightened, he took a step closer but he did not run. So he took another step closer and another and another until he was only metres away from him and his heart stopped. That burgundy coloured hair, that shark smile was... Rin? They were both smiling happy in their own world. Makoto felt nauseous and just wanted to get out but he couldn’t escape. Rin and Haru disappeared and he was stuck in his own labyrinth trying to escape but he couldn’t.

  
‘Help, someone please help me!’

  
The helpless screams did not work and Makoto was tired, he ran round and round in circles but couldn’t find the exit and all he could hear was the echoes of his name. Makoto. Makoto... Makoto.  
Makoto gasped awake he was panting and sweating on the living room sofa? That was odd he never slept on the sofa he got up and all of a sudden regretted it, his back hurt like crazy. He groaned and slumped back on the sofa.

  
‘Ah you’re awake!’

  
Makoto turned to see Kisumi in his training outfit.

  
‘Oh Kisumi how did I get here?’

  
‘You were on the floor. You must have passed out from all that training so I put you on the sofa. You seemed pretty out of it and you were sleep talking...Are you okay?’

  
Makoto looked away and groaned he never slept talked in his life so why now? And in front of Kisumi. Kisumi looked at him his eyes full of concern and Makoto just wanted to cry.

  
‘You know you can tell me anything right?’

  
He was right he could tell Kisumi anything.  
When Makoto was in his first year of his new school in Tokyo he enjoyed it he made new friends, he liked his courses andeverybody liked him. Even though he felt lonely as he had to live in his own apartment provided by the school he still enjoyed it and thought it was a nice change from home. All the schools in Iwatobi were full so in order for Makoto to get in education he had to move to Tokyo. But then when both Ren and Ran passed away in a car crash it had hit him pretty hard and he couldn’t feel anything. He didn’t grieve or cry instead he just ran away from the problem and stayed in college that summer. He didn’t go to Australia with Rin to swim instead he mixed with the wrong crowd. He did drugs and found that it calmed him so much it was like another world whenever he took a puff. It was a new drug everyday or in Makoto’s point of view a new world he liked it as it took away the unnecessary pain. He became friends with a guy called Sousuke with tattoos all over his body and piercings in his left ear Makoto looked up to him and decided to become like him so he got his arm covered with various tattoos he didn’t care what they meant, he just wanted some. He decided to get his left ear covered in piercings too and the additional nose. It was as if Sousuke was looking in the mirror whenever he saw Makoto. He didn’t mind the fact that he copied him at least he was happy at the end of it that’s all that mattered to him.

  
Then after that party his life changed. Sousuke had offered him a new drug called rebellion cheese Makoto didn’t like the sound of it but he tried it anyway as you only live once right? As he inhaled and puffed he didn’t feel anything but numbness. As he took the last puff he got bored of the drug and the party so decided to go home and sleep. And that was where it all started, his dreams of Haru it was as if they were in a parallel universe where it was Haru and Makoto together and they would have adventures together... a new story every dream. So Makoto decided to smoke the drug everyday knowing this way he would be able to stay with Haru until one day he had ran out of it and was upset that Haru would leave him and never come back but he stayed.

  
‘I promise I won’t leave you’

  
Haru was standing opposite Makoto looking at him, promising eyes meeting sad puppy dog eyes. Makoto turned away so that tears would not stream down his face but it was too late they slowly rolled down one by one. Haru stepped closer and gently caressed his cheeks, and kissed the tears away.

  
‘Why are you crying? Didn’t I just promise you that I wouldn’t leave you?’

  
‘But I know you will! People always leave me! How will I know you aren’t going to be one of them’ Makoto screamed more tears pouring down his face, Haru smiled.

  
‘Because I’m not like those people Makoto, wherever you are whoever you are with, I will always by your side. Not physically but emotionally because our hearts are connected together! If they weren’t do you think I would be here right now?’

  
Makoto shook his head.

  
‘I promise one day we will find each other and we will be together forever okay?’

  
‘You promise?’

  
‘I promise’ and Haru put his hand on his heart to confirm it, just like that.

  
Makoto’s parents were upset with his transformation but they understood knowing that this was his way of grieving so they let him off.

  
‘We’ll wait for you Makoto no matter how long it takes we both want you to know we will always be here for you till the end okay? And if there’s anything you need we are here to support you okay darling?’

  
So he asked them if he could travel the world to see it from his point of view, but the real reason he wanted to go was to find Haru. So he set off to France, UK, Japan, and America he travelled for six weeks searching but had no luck he gave up and went back to Tokyo disappointed. He found out he was assigned a roommate and in his whole three years he never did have a roommate and that was when he met Kisumi. The pink haired boy was a shone of rainbow in Makoto’s live he helped him turn him back to the old Makoto and he did this by saying all the right things. He complimented him on his tattoos and piercings instead of saying they were hideous or tacky, he cooked him quality meals instead of him eating junk food, he swam freestyle and relays with him. Kisumi became his distraction and before he knew it he didn’t need drugs he didn’t need Sousuke and for a while he had forgotten about Haru because he had Kisumi.

  
Makoto realised that he loved Kisumi but not in the way that he would want to date him or marry him because he already had that hole filled for him but he wanted to thank him for everything he did. So he made love to him to thank him it was both their first times and it was bittersweet but they were both grateful to one another. They were a perfect harmony and balanced each other out but he wasn’t enough for Makoto and this saddened him. He told Kisumi this and he understood so then Makoto told him everything he needed to know and Kisumi being Kisumi understood and smiled. Ever since then Kisumi and Makoto were just friends and they both knew that.

  
‘I just had a nightmare that’s all’

  
‘Ah I see... Oh by the way who was that guy next to Rin?’

  
Makoto gulped and looked at Kisumi, then it clicked and his eyes widened in shock.

  
‘No way Makoto! Is that...?’

  
Makoto nodded

  
‘Wow he’s hot!’

  
‘Kisumi!’ Makoto blushed.

  
‘So is he the guy that has captured your heart and caged it? He’s so lucky.’ Kisumi pouted.

  
‘Kisumi...’

  
‘I know I know I was just joking lighten up. Anyway now that you’ve found him you can rest easy and be with him right?’

  
‘Well...’

  
‘Well what? Oh don’t tell me Rin? He’ll be an easy obstacle to overcome’

  
‘That’s the thing I don’t think it will be’

  
‘No worries just leave it to me and Sousuke’

  
‘SOUSUKE?! WHY?!’

  
‘I did not tell you this, but sousukey has a little thing for our Rin so it will be okay trust me?’

  
Makoto smiled and laughed how typical. Of course I trust you Kisumi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Tokyo?!’
> 
> ‘Yes Tokyo I said that.’
> 
> ‘Well I’m going to go there too next year I want to become a fireman and Tokyo offers that course so I’m going there...too’
> 
> They both looked at each other in surprise and happiness.
> 
> ‘We can finally be together’ Haru whispered.
> 
> ‘Hmm what did you say?’
> 
> ‘Oh nothing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update economics has taken over my life (but in a good way) but I've already written the last chapter to my fic which is kind of sad (not in a crying sad way but as in I'm a saddo that I already know how it's gonna end). But anyway this is kinda a rin/sousuke chapter I love them two together i just ahhh and Kisumi is trying to make Haru jealous and it's just cute this will continue!! Also the characters here are kindaaaa OOC but hey it's a fic right? Anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos/comments if you do like this chapter or fic! I would love to hear your opinions whether they are good or bad just shoot! :)

‘Haru wake up you slob’

Haru shot out of his bed and dashed to the bathroom to get in the bathtub but Rin wasn’t having any of it.

‘Not today Haru we have to go back to the aquatics centre’

‘Why?’

Rin gave him his shark tooth grin. ‘To race of course’

They ran to the centre as they were already running late but Haru being Haru decided to stop by a mackerel place. They had everything. It ranged from Mackerel sandwiches to Mackerel cakes this was indeed Haru’s idea of heaven he couldn’t help but drool at everything on display, but as time was of the essence he had to decide quick. So he decided on the sandwich and made a mental note to come here when they were free. Rin was annoyed but he was so used to his odd behaviour he decided to let it pass but they did indeed arrive late.

‘Oi, Rin and newcomer how nice of you to join us so late.’

Rin was embarrassed that the captain of the national team had scolded at them for being late but Haru was too busy trying to gain his breathe. ‘Oh Haru’ Rin muttered under his breath and shoved a bottle of water in his hands.

‘Well you missed everything I said Rin so just asked Sousuke’

‘SOUSUKE?! HE’S BACK?!’

‘Yes no need to shout.’

‘S-s-sorry captain.’

Rin’s face was a shade of scarlet all over and Haru was confused but he decided not to dwell on instead he was more interested in the guy that was stood next to Makoto. He had pink fluffy hair it was as pink as cotton candy. He wasn’t very tall and came up to Makoto’s shoulders they seemed to be in a deep conversation, both of them smiling. Haru was envious at the fact that he could just smile in a carefree manner but whenever he was with Makoto he was a nervous wreck, all he wanted was to have a natural flowing conversation with him. They both started to walk ahead but the pink haired guy turned around to look at Haru he smirked at him and stuck his tongue out while having his arm around Makoto’s shoulders. Haru clenched his fits and narrowed his eye bring it on!

‘Oh Rin’

Rin turned to see Sousuke with his shoulder in a sling; he gave one look and turned to his side. Sousuke sighed.

‘Rin...’

‘Don’t talk to me Sousuke’

‘Why? You just left me without any warning and you ignored all my letters and calls and you expect me not to talk to you. Hell no. I want answers’

‘Well you’re not getting any’

‘Rin it wasn’t your fault’

That was all Rin needed to hear to burst into tears. ‘But Sousuke it was my fault your shoulder is damaged and your dream. It was all my fault.’

‘Shut up Rin no it wasn’t’

Rin had met Sousuke when they both went to Australia together for the summer. The first thing that came to Rin’s head when he saw Sousuke was that he was scary, he didn’t want anything to do with him. But when Rin saw him swim, he liked his style and when Sousuke told Rin that he wanted to go professional he started to like him even more. So they trained together everyday side by side but little did Rin know Sousuke was secretly training so he would get better at swimming and would be able to swim with Rin and to share the victory together. But they weren’t just friends they had the occasional night in together, the occasional kiss but it just wasn’t enough for Rin. He went back to Iwatobi without another word to Sousuke and he went back to Tokyo he knew he did something wrong so he decided to train extra hard to get to his goal. However  with extra training came the stress and the struggle. So when one day when Sousuke was swimming he noticed a pain in his shoulder at first he ignored it, it didn’t seem like a big deal but then every training session became a chore and Sousuke couldn’t handle it anymore so he decided to get it checked out. Of course it was bad news they told him he couldn’t swim anymore and if he did he would permanently damage his shoulder. Sousuke couldn’t cope and went through his ‘rebellious stage’ like Makoto he did drugs and painted his body and got many piercings he didn’t care about anything that was until Rin came back.

‘Sousuke... Is that you?’

Sousuke looked into his eyes, his arm in a sling.

‘What happened to your arm?’

‘Nothing big I just strained it.’

Rin gasped and it looked like he was about to cry, Sousuke’s heart melted but he had to stay strong.

‘S-s-so does this mean y-you can’t swim anymore?’

‘Nope. Anyway Rin I have to go it was nice seeing you, I hope your well.’

With that he walked off and didn’t look back. Of course looking back now he did regret what he said he wanted to hug Rin and kiss him and tell him everything would be okay that he would be able to swim with him and everything would be okay. But it wouldn’t. Not with Haruka Nanase in the way.

‘B-but it was!’

‘Rin, stop you’re a stuttering mess. It wasn’t your fault and it’s not a big deal I just can’t swim for a while I haven’t permanently damaged it so stop crying. I take it you bought Haruka along?’

Rin nodded.

‘Well at least I finally get to meet the person that you so badly want to go professional with.’

Sousuke stormed in the other direction towards Haru and grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see an angry person, confused he scratched the side of his head.

‘I’m Sousuke.’

Oh so this was the Sousuke they were talking about, his build was like Makoto’s he was tall with serious eyes and jet black hair. Haru knew where this was going to go, so he gave him a nod and a bored look.

‘I’m Haruka, Haru’

‘I know who you are’

Haru sighed. ‘If this is a talk about me going professional with Rin then don’t bother because I’m not going to listen.’

Sousuke grabbed his arm to stop him from walking further ahead.

‘Don’t you know Rin’s dream is to go professional with you so shouldn’t you be more considerate?’

Haru rolled his eyes this annoyed Sousuke even more so he grabbed him by his jacket. Haru was now worried that a guy who was heavier and taller than him was threatening him and was also on the verge of punching him.

‘Listen here Haruka...’

‘Sousuke?’

They both turned to their side to see Makoto stood there with a flicker of confusion and anger on his face. He looked confused because he did not know that both Haru and Sousuke knew each other and anger because Sousuke was on the verge of punching him in the face. Sousuke let go of Haru’s jacket and composed himself and went off. Haru let out a breath of relief that he was saved he honestly did not what to do and it was all thanks to Makoto. He was always there to save him... always.

‘Thank you Makoto.’

‘It’s nothing Sousuke isn’t really that scary although I’m not too sure about that anymore.’

Haru dropped his face down to the floor to stare at his face he didn’t know what else to say. He was too nervous and shocked and all of a sudden he didn’t feel safe anymore. Makoto noticed how uncomfortable he looked and decided he needed a distraction.

‘Haru, should we get out of here? The races were cancelled today and there cancelled tomorrow so should we go for a walk?’

Haru looked up and smiled, then nodded to confirm that he indeed did want to go for a walk.

 

They both walked along the Harbour bridge feet and arms in sync with every movement, the silence wasn’t awkward in fact it was peaceful and very much needed for both of them to think. Makoto halted and turned to his side to look out to the Ocean, the waves were calm and the breeze was gentle and warm. It was relaxing for the both of them and for the first time since he spoke to Makoto he wasn’t stuttering. Haru smiled.

‘Haru?’

‘Hmm..?

‘What do you want to do when you leave school?’

Haru thought about whether to give Makoto his real answer. He was worried if he didn’t say swimming he would be disappointed in him and wouldn’t want to talk to him again. But his smile said something else Makoto was waiting for his answer but he didn’t know whether to tell him or not. After five minutes of silence he finally decided to give him his real answer and whatever the outcome was he would just have to face it.

‘I really want to become a chef. So in order to do that I am going to Tokyo University and doing a cooking course there.’

‘Tokyo?!’

‘Yes Tokyo I said that.’

‘Well I’m going to go there too next year I want to become a fireman and Tokyo offers that course so I’m going there...too’

They both looked at each other in surprise and happiness.

‘We can finally be together’ Haru whispered.

‘Hmm what did you say?’

‘Oh nothing.’

They stayed in silence for a further couple of minutes until Makoto received a phone call from Kisumi asking him where he was.

‘Oh I’m just with Haru sorry I’ll bring him back now’

‘Oh its fine by me it’s just Rin here is going a little crazy’

‘Ha I can imagine’

Makoto put the phone down and looked at Haru.

‘Looks like Rin is worried about you’

Haru rolled his eyes it was always Rin ruining the moment.

‘But Haru if you’re not doing anything tomorrow, I would like to talk to you. I think it’s finally time we discuss the real issue’

Haru’s eyes widened and all the air from his lungs had escaped. He knew. Makoto knew. He knew all this time and he only said something now.

‘Well I will see you tomorrow I’ll meet you here tomorrow at 7pm and I will show you around Australia too.

Haru nodded and walked off.

‘Oh Haru?’

‘They also have a really nice Mackerel shop around here I will take you there too’

Haru was confused as to how he knew he liked Mackerel, but when he looked down he saw that he was wearing his Mackerel top that he brought from the market. Haru smirked and walked off towards the hotel not knowing that there were many hurdles to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all makoto and haru discussing about their dreams and everything and THEY ARE GOING TO KISS TOO!!! omg so tune in next water time (ay i thought i would use that)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG guyssss! Thank you so much for the kudos and hits I literally woke up to like 380 hits and I know people say they don't mean anything but they do to me. I also wanna thank mlim8 for being the first person to bookmark my work I'm so happy so thankyou :). Because I was so happy with the hits I decided to upload the new chapter today which is all makoharu but it's also the start of Haru's problems. Also I have decided to end my fic at chapter 8 and chapter 8 will be a prologue I've already written it lol. Anyway enjoy and if you like this chapter or fic kudos or comment thankya :D

Haru couldn’t sleep that night Makoto’s words haunted his mind over and over again. ‘I think it’s time we discussed the real issue’ the conversation played on a loop in his head as he tossed and turned all night. Butterflies in his stomach, he couldn’t wait to meet him but would it be a good or bad thing? Haru spent the rest of the night weighing up the pros and cons of the situation but they were 50/50, he sighed he didn’t know what to do. Rin was fast asleep he always slept really quickly which was one good thing about Rin, he was a nuisance during the day but at least he was out like a lamp in the night.

The next day after only three hours of sleep Haru woke up to see Rin already in his training outfit. Were the races not cancelled?

‘Ah Haru your awake’

Haru mumbled, groaned and made his way to the bathroom to fill up the bathtub.

‘I’m going to train for a couple of hours so I’ll be back later on tonight so you can do whatever you want in the meanwhile. But don’t do anything stupid like stripping off and swimming in the bay.’

Haru mumbled again saying okay, he was too tired to talk.

‘Well then see you.’

Haru spent most of his day in the bath tub thinking of what to wear; it was as if it was a date. But was it? Haru sighed why did he have to make things complicated? All they were going to do was talk about... everything. ‘I think it’s time we discussed the real issue’ the words repeated in Haru’s head again. He groaned and slumped back under water and stayed there, he felt at peace and so relaxed. After a couple hours later he was feeling refreshed but also very hungry. After brushing his teeth and changing clothes after clothes he decided on a pair of jeans and a stripy blue t- shirt.  He looked pale as always and his hair flopped in front of his eyes he was in real need of a haircut. Haru sighed once more and made his way out he decided to resist the temptation of going into the mackerel shop as Makoto was going to show him that place later and he needed to act like he never saw it before. Haru gazed at each shop he didn’t feel like anything too heavy so he decided on a Tim Tam and fairy bread as he checked out to buy his items he noticed a pink head in the other isle, taking his items he approached the pink haired guy who turned around with a mischievous smile.

‘Ah you must be the famous Haru?’

‘I’m not famous but yes I’m Haru who are you?’

‘Oh I’m sorry how rude of me. My name is Kisumi I’ve been a friend of Makoto’s for a long time’ Kisumi giggled.

Haru immediately decided that Kisumi was annoying he was too happy and bright.

‘It’s nice to meet a friend of Makoto’s.’

‘Well what can I say? I see your meeting him tonight well I hope everything goes to plan he really is a good guy Haru- Chan so I do expect you to look after him. We've had A LOT of history together. ’

Haru looked away annoyed and jealous so this must be Makoto's ex. Kisumi was happy with the reaction it was funny watching him getting jealous over Makoto it was also cute if only Makoto looked at him in that way.

'Anyway I have to leave but I will see you tomorrow... with Makoto.'

Haru's teeth clenched but Kisumi just giggled and walked away.

It was now 7pm and Haru had been waiting for an hour for Makoto to arrive, in the meantime all he did was over analyse his conversation with Kisumi. What did he mean he expected him to look after him? He wasn’t a child. Haru just wanted him to arrive so all these feelings of anxiety and nausea would just go away. Haru couldn’t take it anymore his legs and hands were shaking what if Makoto wasn’t going to come what if he got lost? Haru started to pant where was Makoto? He was confused he didn’t know what to he started to scratch his hair and look around but nowhere. Makoto where are you?

‘Haru?’

Haru turned to see Makoto panting.

‘Sorry I’m late there was a lot of traffic and I ran here I hope you haven’t been waiting long? Also are you okay you seem a little anxious’

Haru’s feelings of anxiety and nausea disappeared and he suddenly felt calm with Makoto beside him. He let go of the t shirt he was clinging on to, he swiped the sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath and turned to look at a worrying Makoto he smiled.

‘No I haven’t and I’m fine I was just a little...nervous.’

Makoto sighed and frowned and sat down besides Haru.

‘Why were you nervous?’

Haru turned his face to the side he wasn’t used to expressing his feelings not until he heard Makoto’s first.

‘Haru, the only reason I called you here is because I want to tell you how I feel. I'm not going to hold back and be a nervous wreck anymore’

Haru slumped back on the bench and looked up to the stars.

‘You see ever since you came into my dreams after that day I’ve always wanted to meet you to see the real you. I wasn’t satisfied with the fantasy you I wanted you by my side so I travelled the world to find you, even though I didn’t find you I still thought the places I went to were nice. That’s when I decided I want you by my side so we can travel together and be together just like the adventures we have in our dreams. I know you also have similar dreams you made it so obvious when we first met. You even said to me that the only reason I can see you was because our hearts connected. I understand if you don’t want to answer me now but I will wait for you but I won’t be waiting long because your going back soon so before you go I expect your answer.’

Haru sighed he didn’t want to go back not now not ever,

‘Haru?’

Haru turned to see that Makoto was only inches apart, he could feel the heat radiating off his face. Makoto leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips Haru closed his eyes and accepted it. Makoto tilted Haru’s chins so they were now looking into each other’s eyes.

‘Do you mind?’

Haru nodded and with that Makoto kissed him. At first there lips were moving together in a perfect motion, but then their tongues collided each other and Haru moaned as the kiss was getting deeper and deeper. Haru grabbed the back of Makoto’s hair and pulled him in closer this is what he needed, this is what he craved. As they were only getting into the kiss, Makoto pulled away and started to walk off.

‘I’ll wait for your answer Haru.’

Haru sat there stunned with his hands still up there. What just happened? Haru watched as Makoto's shadow went deeper and deeper into the darkness and with that the tears of anger and sadness rolled down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry Makoto didn't take Haru to the Mackerel place but he will I promise!!! Next chapter is going to be all about Haru's decision to go pro or to cook and do his real dream so it's going to be kindaaa angsty ugh


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to get this fic finished before half term which is next week because I have exams after them which I wanna do well in obviously. But I decided that even though this is the second to last chapter after the prologue I'm going to write an alternate ending to the fic which I will tell you next chapter because if I told you now I would just be ruining it for you. But if you do enjoy this fic or chapter don't forget to leave kudos/comments thankyou :)

‘Do you think I was harsh on Haru?’ Makoto asked Kisumi he looked down at the coffee that he had given him, after filling Kisumi in what he did he felt guilty and wanted to go back and apologise but he realised that it was just a bit too late.

‘Well from what you told me maybe just a little bit. But this is what you need to do, you need to give him this choice so that when he does give you his answer you can either move on or move on together and anyway I’m pretty sure he will pick the right one.’ 

Kisumi gave his mischievous smile which should never be trusted.

‘What did you do?’

‘Oh nothing just trust me okay?’

Makoto decided to drop it that was until he remembered something.

‘Oh what happened with Rin and Sousuke?’

‘Rin was being Rin and ignored him I don’t understand why. Rin is very inconsiderate sometimes he’s just eager to get Haru- Chan to go professional. I wonder how he feels about this.’

Makoto spat out his drink and coughed.

‘Rin wants Haru to go pro?!’

‘Yes why are you so surprised? He’s very good at swimming you know better than you and Rin and Sousuke put together but he doesn’t seem happy when he swims though. I’ve noticed that in him.’

Makoto groaned and felt even guiltier, he sighed and just hoped that Haru was okay.

 

Haru ran back to the hotel and quickly washed his face to get rid of any evidence of him crying; luckily Rin wasn’t there so he decided to lie on his bed. There was nothing on TV and there was nothing to do. He checked his phone to have emails from his teachers telling him to do well, you can make our school proud and you can beat all those competitors with your fast timing. Haru sighed and threw his phone on the floor he was upset he should have listened to Rin because he was right.

Makoto was so close to breaking him he wanted him to decide whether to go with him or not but how could he just drop everything and go with him? His initial idea was to go with him but now...How could he? Everyone was depending on him to do well in this training camp so people could scout him so when he left school he would have a profession. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone and let him do what he wanted? At times like this Haru wished he wasn’t so good at swimming and that he was just a normal person with normal talents.

 There was a ferocious knock on the door which alarmed Haru was it Makoto? Haru dashed to the door with every hope that it was Makoto but to Haru’s horror it was Sousuke, Haru tried to slam the door in his face but his foot was in the way damn!

‘Nice try’

‘What do you want from me?’

‘I’m here to talk to you about going pro’

Haru sighed.

‘Just listen to me I won’t threaten you or fight you or anything I just want you to listen.’

‘You see a while ago Rin and I had a dream to go professional together we would train together and hang out together you know? But after I strained my shoulder all my dreams of going pro with Rin was broken. I was upset of course that we wouldn’t be able to compete with one another but I was even more upset to realise that Rin never wanted to go pro with me to begin with. He was always set on going pro with you it was always ‘Haru fires me up’, ‘he is the reason why I swim like this’ and all that. He would talk about was you and I was envious I mean why wouldn’t I be? So I want you to consider this before you make any decision that you going pro is probably the best for everyone your fast you will win beat world records. Have the dream that I couldn’t have.

‘What if I don’t want any of that?’

‘Well what do you want?’

Haru frowned he didn’t want to tell Sousuke about his true intentions.

‘I don’t care what you do I just want to see Rin happy and if he isn’t you’re the one to blame.’

Sousuke got up and left without another word. Haru went back to bed all the anger and pressure started to build up for Haru he couldn’t take it anymore how could he say that Rin’s happiness depended on him. He was by his side all his life and now that he wanted to be independent people seemed to have a problem with it.  

Rin walked into the room tired and oblivious to everything that happened.

‘Yo Haru tomorrow were swimming in a relay with Kisumi and Makoto so be ready okay?’

Haru didn’t say anything but started to silently breathe so that he would think he was asleep.

‘Ah that moron didn’t do anything and he’s asleep, typical.’

With that Rin switched off the lights and Haru fell asleep.

~

‘Come Haru let’s swim just you and me’ Rin smiled.

Haru looked at him and Rin extended his hand but Haru didn’t take it.

‘Haru? What’s wrong?’

Haru walked away.

‘Haru...’

As he walked further and further away from Rin it felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his chest and he was finally...free. As Haru walked on he realised he entered another part of the dream. There was an ocean ahead and as Haru walked further ahead he noticed a body admiring the ocean as he got closer and closer to the body he realised it was Makoto. He looked up and smiled.

‘The ocean looks so peaceful doesn’t it Haru?’

Haru looked and admired it.

‘I’m glad you chose me Haru, I promise I will make you happy and I will be by your side you will never regret this choice.’

Haru smiled and looked up. ‘I know’

Haru woke up with a shock and felt his chest; it somehow didn’t feel heavy anymore. The pressure and the anxiety he was feeling the day before had surpassed him and he was ready to face this relay knowing what his decision was. This was going to be his last and final time swimming where he cared about his timings.

They arrived at the centre and Makoto and Kisumi were already there. Makoto tried to make him look at him but Haru dismissed both Kisumi and Makoto and went straight into the pool to warm up.

Rin saw Sousuke watching from the audience and decided to go and talk to him he sat next down to him. He was nervous but it was now or never.

‘Sousuke I will wait for you. Your shoulder can’t be permanently damaged so I will wait for you I love swimming with you; you take it seriously unlike Haru. I want to have a future with you in it Sousuke so I’m not going to give up on you.’

Rin left and walked over to the rest and a tear streamed down Sousuke’s eye so he did care about him. Those words were enough to satisfy him and motivate him to get his shoulder better and get him swimming again.

‘Can all the participants participating in the relay please make their way to the starting blocks?’

Haru got out of the pool and in front of him stood Rin, Makoto and Kisumi he gave them all a brief look.

‘Haru you’re going to be swimming last doing freestyle okay?’

Haru nodded.

‘Makoto your doing backstroke, Kisumi your doing butterfly and I’m doing the crawl is that okay with everyone?’

They all nodded and the whistle blew.

Makoto jumped in the pool and gave Haru one last look before he swam away to the distance, he was fast but towards the last 100m the third team were slowly catching up to Makoto they were all cheering Makoto on he was nearly there so close.

‘GO ON MAKOTO YOU CAN DO IT!’ Haru screamed.

Kisumi looked at him and smiled, he was pleased. Haru looked away embarrassed at the fact he just screamed his name. Makoto began to swim faster and passed the third team and then Rin went in, Kisumi congratulated him on completing his 100m but Haru didn’t say anything instead he looked away. He was so caught up in his own world he didn’t even realise that Kisumi had nearly finished his lap he jumped onto the starting block and was prepared to swim but Makoto was by his side.

‘Haru... Good luck! Don’t worry you will do great and just remember I will be by your side’

Haru smiled and jumped into the pool as he swam to the first 50m but then just like in his nightmares there was something holding him back it was happening to him again, but this time this was real life. He was in a real race, he started to panic he didn’t know what to do he was so close to giving up. He then remembered Makoto.

‘I’m glad you called on me Haru come on I’ll help you.’

Makoto extended his hand and Haru gladly took it and they both swam the last 50m.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What’s wrong Haru? Is it because of what I said the other day?’
> 
> It never takes too long
> 
> ‘No it’s nothing’
> 
> No matter what I say or do. I’ll still feel you here until the moment I’m gone.
> 
> Even after everything they’ve been through, Haru still refused to tell him how he felt. This annoyed Makoto it was obvious what Haru wanted and it wasn’t him so with that he turned to walk away.
> 
> ‘Makoto wait!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love the song gravity by Sara Bareilles and I used to write that song in ever one of my stelena fics because it just went so perfectly. So I thought why not write it in this fic too and after reading/listening to it together I would say they went pretty well together. Also if you do like this chapter or fic don't forget to leave kudos/comments :)

‘The winners for the 4x100 relay are team 4! Congratulations!’

Everybody cheered as Kisumi, Rin, Haru and Makoto won the race. All the scouts were eager to talk to all of them on the team but most of them were brushed aside by Haru although Rin frowned at him for doing that. Makoto tried to do the same but he just did not have the heart too. Most of them said the same thing to him anyway. ‘Just get rid of your tattoos and piercings and you will be a fabulous swimmer, you can even become a model you will be in front of vogue’. Makoto wasn’t used to having so much attention so he stood there and took it all in even if there words did throw him off guard and hurt him a little. Haru observed them and just couldn’t take it anymore.

‘I’m sorry but he’s not interested in swimming he has other plans.’

All the scouts looked at him stunned and a couple raised eyebrows but they dropped the subject.

‘Ah thank you. I’m not very good at dismissing people.’

Haru nodded and looked to the side, Makoto chuckled but then sighed.

_Something always brings me back to you_

‘What’s wrong Haru? Is it because of what I said the other day?’

_It never takes too long_

‘No it’s nothing’

_No matter what I say or do. I’ll still feel you here until the moment I’m gone._

Even after everything they’ve been through, Haru still refused to tell him how he felt. This annoyed Makoto it was obvious what Haru wanted and it wasn’t him so with that he turned to walk away.

‘Makoto wait!’

_I live here on my knees_

Makoto stopped and turned to look at him.

_As I try to make you see_

‘I-I just wanted to say that I’m glad I f-f-finally met you’

Makoto put his head to the side and smiled.

‘Oh Haru. Now you’re the one stuttering.

Haru blushed and put his hand on his face to cover how hot his face felt.

‘I just didn’t know what to say to you that’s all but now I’m ready.’

_That you’re everything I think I need here on the ground._

‘Well since you’ve already told me how you felt let me tell you my side. Ever since I met you, you made everything look so easy when I used to swim when I was a child all I would think about was how free I was. I swam like a dolphin swimming in the ocean content with its life. But when I grew up it seems like every time I swam it was for my timings I mean that’s the only option I had to care about my timings and I didn’t want that at all. But with the pressure from all my teachers, family and Rin how could I not care about them? So when the dreams of you started to appear I started to feel more content and free and I started to feel like the old me. It was like you and I just swimming together in our world there was no such thing as timings we were just...free. I never had that with anybody not even Rin and I’ve known him for my whole life but he doesn’t understand me like you and I don’t want to let...You... go. But it looks like that’s the only choice I have.

_But your neither friend nor foe._

Makoto gasped.

_Though I can’t seem to let you go._

‘HARU!’ Rin called out.

It’s now or never.

‘Haru, come here!!!’

Haru gave up waiting for Makoto to answer; I guess his plan didn’t work so he started to walk towards Rin.

‘Ah Haru hurry! You’re so slow!’

Now or Never.

_The one thing that I still know is that you’re keeping me..._

‘Haru, would you like to come and travel the world with me?’

_Dowwwwwn_ __

Haru froze and turned around. The words were loud enough for Haru to hear, they were loud enough to drown out everything around him. He was relieved that finally after everything, they were going to be together forever. His fantasy was finally becoming a reality, all of those years waiting for that one good thing to come into his life and sweep him away had finally came. Haru was finally going to be a part of Makoto’s life and he was going to a part ofHaru’s and that’s all he needed, that’s all he needed to be happy. Haru laughed and ignored Rin and ran towards Makoto instead tears streaming down his face.

‘I thought you would never ask.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you now this is not the last chapter to this fic. I'm writing a prologue after this and an alternate ending where Haru chooses rin instead so be prepared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What? Don’t you like how I look?’
> 
> ‘No...No it’s not that. You just look different.’
> 
> Makoto pushed him against the wall and kissed him but the kiss for Haru was all wrong. It was too rough and the worst thing was he smelt of cigarettes but he gave in because it was Makoto after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to carry on with this fic so scratch the idea of an alternate ending I'm carrying on until I find a good ending. I decided to twist this fic so now you will get possessive Makoto it was all make sense next chapter I promise. If you do like this chapter or fic don't forget to leave a comment or kudos thankss:)

‘Haru, where would you like to go next?’

‘At the top of the Eiffel Tower’

Haru rushed ahead to the tower.

‘Haru, wait!!!’

Makoto smiled and watched him run well Haru this is the most fun your gonna get so take advantage of it.

After Rin’s blessing, which was hard to get nowadays. They decided that Haru was now in Makoto’s care and that they would live together, Haru was too happy to register his surroundings so he decided to go to his hotel and pack. Makoto was going to go back to his hotel however was stopped by a frustrated Rin.

‘Oi, you better look after Haru.’

Not bothering to look at him he said ‘Well obviously.’

Rin grabbed the collar of Makoto’s jacket and turned him around so that they were now facing one another.

‘I mean it. I know what you are capable of’

‘Well I don’t care what you think, Haru chose me remember?  So I can do whatever I like. See you.’

Rin huffed Makoto really did get on his nerves but that was only because he knew what he was really capable of. He knew everything that happened between Makoto and Kisumi and that’s why he warned Haru to stay away but he was just as stubborn as Sousuke and he wouldn’t give in. Rin sighed I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into Haru.

Haru finished packing and was on his way to the aquatics centre but he was stopped to see Makoto waiting for him outside the hotel. He really did look hot; he had a nice build and his t shirt was doing him no justice, his jogging bottoms were showing off his long legs and he was looking the other way so you could see the structure of his jaw. Haru bit his lip he was going to finally be with him. Makoto turned around to see Haru and smiled.

‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes, where are we going?’

‘Well before we go back to Tokyo we are going to travel the world like I said.’

Haru’s eyes shone and Makoto laughed.

Paris was their last stop before they would go home so they did indeed take full advantage of the situation or more Haru did. They reached the top of the Eiffel Tower and ate nearly everything on the menu it was indeed nice ranging from snails for starters to crème brulee for desert. After dinner they took a walk around the gardens, went back to the hotel and checked out. Their flight was in three hours so they just about made it in time. The flight back to Tokyo was a peaceful one all they did was sleep and ate and then they were home. The word home felt so good on Haru’s tongue he knew that this was it. They reached Makoto’s apartment and Makoto opened the door as if they were entering Narnia to match Haru’s expectations but he laughed.

‘Don’t look so excited it’s nothing big.’

Makoto let Haru in first so he could take a look at the apartment it was standard. It was clean and it had everything an apartment needed Haru didn’t really know what he was expecting but he was satisfied. He put his boxes and case on the floor Makoto yawned and told Haru he was going to bed he just nodded and went up.

‘Oh Makoto?’

But Makoto didn’t come back down. Haru decided to investigate around the apartment to see what there is to eat, to do and where he would sleep. He decided against that idea because Makoto was sleeping and he didn’t want to disturb him. As Haru was looking around the kitchen he noticed an envelope addressed to Makoto he turned the envelope to see it wasn’t properly closed so he opened it and looked inside.

_‘Dear Makoto, thank you for letting me stay in your apartment for all these years ,I really am grateful. I hope you enjoy your new life with Haru.’_

Well that was Haru’s question answered.

‘You know its bad manners to read other people’s letters.’

Haru turned around to see Makoto or was it Makoto? He was dressed in all black. His leather jacket, top, jeans and even his shoes, his piercings were back in and he was blowing out a cigarette. Makoto made a gesture to Haru to give him the letter which he did, Makoto read it and threw it in the bin.

‘What? Don’t you like how I look?’

‘No...No it’s not that. You just look different.’

Makoto pushed him against the wall and kissed him but the kiss for Haru was all wrong. It was too rough and the worst thing was he smelt of cigarettes but he gave in because it was Makoto after all. However after 30 seconds Makoto let go and started to walk towards the door.

‘Where are you going?’

Makoto sniggered and put his head to the side. Then lit another cigarette.

‘I don’t have to tell you where I go all the time Haru. Just stay here and wait till I get back if you do happen to leave I will find you and I won’t be happy. Don’t forget this is Tokyo not Iwatobi it’s a lot bigger.’

With that Makoto left and slammed the door shut. Haru was still registering what just happened but little did he know this was just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed Haru down on the bed so Makoto’s body was covering his.
> 
> ‘What did I say about leaving the house?’
> 
> ‘Y-y-you said n-not to l-l-leave.’
> 
> ‘So why did you?’
> 
> Haru wiggled around trying to find a way to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhe *nervously laughs* so idk where this chapter went it just flew out the window if I'm honest. I also had to shoot up the rating because it gets a bit... tense. I honestly didn't think I would add anything sexual in but I did so whatever. If you do enjoy this chapter or fic don't forget to leave kudos or comments thank you:D

Kisumi drummed his fingertips on the countertop. He was now living in Sousuke’s house after Makoto’s demand to tell him to go. Kisumi bit his nail he was worried about Haru he didn’t know anything about Makoto and all of a sudden they just jumped into a relationship. There was a time that Makoto wasn’t exactly the nice guy he portrays he is, if anything he was possessive and dominating and it took a toll on Kisumi’s life. After they had sex together Makoto would say that Kisumi was his and he wouldn’t even let him go out without telling him where he was going and he would always make sure he got his own way. Kisumi sniggered; although his possessive and dominating side was hot it was also very annoying, to the fact that he had to take shelter in Sousuke’s house. He didn’t ask him about it he just let him in and a week later Makoto begged on his knees for him to come back and after that everything went back to normal.

But this was different. Haru was dating Makoto he was his, Kisumi wasn’t even in a relationship with him and this happened. Kisumi grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Haru couldn’t stand the noise of the clock so he turned the TV on.

_‘...enjoy a delicious rice and vegetable dish begin with my uncle Ben’s express rice for good food fast.’_

Haru’s stomach started to rumble and that commercial did not help at all he turned the TV off and bit his lip. It wouldn’t take too long to get something to eat from the shops and Makoto had probably gone somewhere far out. Haru grabbed his jacket and went out to the foyer where he waited for the elevator; he was getting impatient because he was just so hungry he had not eaten anything since the flight. As the elevator doors opened Haru’s eyes widened to see Makoto with two bags in his hands, all the air from Haru’s lungs had escaped and he didn’t know what to do. Makoto was just as surprised but then anger flashed over his eyes. He put his bag in his other hand so now one of his hands were free, he used that hand to hold Haru’s and dragged him back to the apartment. As he opened the door he dropped the bags in the hallway and lead Haru upstairs until he was in his bedroom.

He pushed Haru down on the bed so Makoto’s body was covering his.

‘What did I say about leaving the house?’

‘Y-y-you said n-not to l-l-leave.’

‘So why did you?’

Haru wiggled around trying to find a way to get out.

‘Ah ah ah you’re not leaving. Take your t shirt off.’

Makoto got up so Haru was free to move. He then watched him take his t shirt off but he was going too fast.

‘Slower’ making an emphasis on the O.

As he slowly took off his t shirt Makoto pinned him back on the bed and using a tie he found in the wardrobe he tied the palms of his hands he then started to slowly lick his navel. His tongue was burning his body but it was a nice sensational burn. He then slowly started creep up to his abs and then to his nipples. He slowly started to lick his left nipple.

‘Nya M-makoto’

He then sucked and bit it with his razor sharp teeth. Haru started to pant and blush.

‘M-makoto please ah.’

He did the same for his right nipple licked sucked and bit down. Makoto got up to observe his good work to see that they were bruised.

‘I can tell you’re ready.’

Makoto looked down to Haru's crotch area and bit his lip; he started to take his t- shirt off.

‘Makoto hurry.’

‘Now that you said that I’m going to take longer.’

Makoto started to take his belt off. He grabbed the buckle of the belt and slowly started pull it so the end of his belt was leaving each loop one by one. In Haru’s eyes it was as if he was talking a million years for him to do such an easy quick job, he just needed him.

‘Makoto plea...’

Haru was cut off by the doorbell, Makoto growled.

‘Who the fuck could it be?’

Makoto put his belt back on and his t shirt, he undid the tie and kissed Haru on the forehead. He looked him in the eye and he could see the innocence in Haru, he turned away and was headed for the door but he stopped and turned around.

‘I want you down and ready in five minutes, if you’re not down by then I will drag you down... naked. He growled.

‘Oh also I bought some food so we can eat.’

Makoto left and Haru sighed and flopped back on to the bed. What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry about the random uncle ben's advert it just came on TV and I unconciously wrote it in lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch me, so I’m tying your hands with this tie.’
> 
> He wrapped the tie around Haru’s hands and carried on kissing and sucking him on his collarbones.
> 
> ‘Nya Makoto please just come already.’
> 
> Makoto ignored his pleas and carried on; he started to kiss his neck and sucked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was very rushed so soz about the poor quality of it. If you do enjoy this fic or chapter don't forget to leave kudos or comments much appreciated :)

Makoto stomped down the stairs and opened the door, to see Kisumi waiting.

‘Kisumi? What are you doing here? Did you forget something?’

Kisumi scratched the back of his neck and nervously laughed.

‘No not really I was just checking on how you were doing.’

Makoto raised his eyebrow ‘We are doing fine. Would you like to come in?’

‘Umm no I’m okay thanks though. I’ll be leaving. See you.’

‘See you?’

Damn it! Kisumi should have let himself in what if Haru was tied down to an ironing board. Kisumi sighed there was always tomorrow. Makoto shut the door and frowned. Why did Kisumi come here? That was odd; Makoto shrugged the thought off and picked the bags up that he had dropped. He put them on the countertop and started to heat the food up, just as he was heating the food Haru finally made his entrance.

‘Sit.’

Haru obediently sat down on the chair and leaned his elbow on the countertop and observed Makoto he remembered his tongue against his body and how it was on him not so long ago. Makoto turned to glance at him and gave him an annoyed look.

‘What?’

Haru woke up from his fantasy. ‘N-n-nothing’

‘Stop stuttering it’s really annoying.’

‘Well you used to stutter.’

‘Ha I just put that on.’

‘P-put it on. How?’

Haru was confused, why would he put on a stutter? Makoto sat beside him he had a range of seafood by his side; he flashed Haru a seductive look and picked up a Maki roll.

‘Open your mouth.’

Haru reluctantly opened his mouth, Makoto smirked.

‘Did you like that?’

Haru nodded.

‘Would you like another one?’

Haru nodded again as if he was an animal getting his food after a long time. This time Makoto put a piece of raw salmon in his mouth but before he left go, Haru grabbed his palm and sucked his index finger.’

‘Ah Haru let go!’

But he wouldn’t, he kept sucking, he didn’t want to stop but Makoto forcefully let his finger out of his mouth and kissed him instead. He threw everything on the countertop on the floor and picked Haru up and placed him on top, he threw off his t shirt and lightly skimmed over Haru’s nipples.

‘Ahhh... cold’

Makoto got up onto the countertop and laid on top of Haru, he started to leave wet kisses on his collarbone and then started to suck. Haru’s hands were wondering all over Makoto’s body and reached his hair. Makoto froze.

‘Wait here.’

Makoto got off Haru and went away; he could hear the footsteps on the stairs so he must have gone up there. He rushed downstairs, flustered with a tie in his hand.

‘I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch me, so I’m tying your hands with this tie.’

He wrapped the tie around Haru’s hands and carried on kissing and sucking him on his collarbones.

‘Nya Makoto please just come already.’

Makoto ignored his pleas and carried on; he started to kiss his neck and sucked again.

‘Ahh.’

After a while Makoto stopped and got off the countertop to retrieve a mirror.

‘I’m giving you this mirror to show you what I have done if your satisfied with it I will carry on and I will fuck you on this countertop if you don’t I won’t do anything.’

‘I don’t care just please Makoto do it now!’

‘No!’ Makoto growled.

Makoto untied his hands and handed him the mirror their hands slightly touching. Haru got up and looked in the mirror his eyes widened in shock and the mirror fell on the floor. It had shattered into a million tiny pieces and in all the little pieces on the floor all you could see were tears streaming down Haru’s face as he looked at Makoto for a reason why.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I’m sorry I just don't know what to say to you right now.'
> 
> 'You’re not the person that I thought you were.'
> 
> 'Your right I'm not.'
> 
> 'So all of that was just an act?'
> 
> As much as Makoto wanted to say no, it wasn't an act. That that was the real him and how he wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be okay, his ego just wouldn't allow it.

Haru's hands started to shake and he could feel tears streaming down his face as he looked at him for answers.

  
'Why?'

It was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for Makoto to hear. Makoto licked his bottom lip what was he supposed to say he was into kinky sex and he liked to be dominant? Makoto sighed.

  
'Look at these marks why Makoto why?'

  
Makoto looked at the marks they were indeed gruesome they ranged from a bright yellow to a murky green damn he did quite a good job there he thought. Makoto chuckled to himself but when he looked at Haru's face he was staring back with an appalled look on his face.

  
'I’m sorry I just don't know what to say to you right now.'

  
'You’re not the person that I thought you were.'

  
'Your right I'm not.'

  
'So all of that was just an act?'

  
As much as Makoto wanted to say no, it wasn't an act. That that was the real him and how he wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be okay, his ego just wouldn't allow it.

  
'Yep it was just an act to get you to come here. I don't like Rin, so I thought I would take away something that was precious to him.'

  
What the fuck was that? Precious to Rin? Why did he have to drag that bastard into this? He sighed and realised he dug himself a bigger grave than he anticipated. Haru threw him a dirty look and wiped his tears. He got up to pick up his t shirt; he straightened his hair and went to the hallway. Makoto started to panic was he leaving him already?

  
'Where are you going?'

  
'I’m leaving'

  
'What? You can't just leave!'

  
'Yes I can and I won't allow you to stop me. I'll come back tomorrow to pick up my stuff I won't be staying here anymore.'

  
Haru started to put his shoes on and Makoto really started to panic he anxiously smoothed his hair over a couple of times with his fingertips. He bit his lip how could he convince him to stay? They only just got here and he wanted to leave. Haru put on his jacket and gave him one last look and turned to the door but Makoto slammed it shut so his chest was on Haru's back

  
'Please Haru I'm sorry I really am just...please don't leave. I'll let you do anything just don't...leave.'

  
Haru paused, his hand on the door handle. Makoto moved away from him to give him some space and turned away and exhaled. This is not what he thought would happen. After some time Haru let go of the handle and turned towards Makoto so they were now face to face. His facial expression was serious and Makoto was nervous what was he going to say?

  
'I want to make love to you but this time I'll be the one in charge.'

  
Makoto's eyes widened in shock, he groaned and covered his face with his hands. What the fuck did he get himself into, he should have just let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry the much awaited smut scene will be next chapter... maybe lol idk I've never written smut before well I have but not detailed sex so it might not be good ahh.


End file.
